


[PODFIC] We've Made It - LenaLawlipop

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Guardians of Time - Marianne Curley
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, once these two get into my head they're not getting out for a while, original tags:, right after book 2, this is what happens when you get me going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Everything happened so quickly she had barely had time to process it. However, going home after their hellish trip was proving to be just the beginning of something new.
Relationships: Arkarian/Isabel Becket
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[PODFIC] We've Made It - LenaLawlipop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We've made it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933041) by [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop). 



> I would have eventually started to podfic my own fics for this fandom, because I have no self control, but I guess voiceteam 2020 really did help speed things up, huh? XD 
> 
> This is one of my older fics, man, writing really is something I learned as I went... oh well. It's not as bad as others. Enjoy!

**Length** : 8:15 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/AG4D1SyS#wnLiz4T3vEZfYbzibIf4c7_PEIsdUnthRrh41iyxyvc) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rcmZF_gXSy7YJaT5zespWwvmylu1p3L6).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
